Sweet apartments life
by THE Great Rainbow King
Summary: Living with other tenants is difficult, especially living with the weird tenants in Himawari mansion. And their main target is none other than Sakura, since they just love to mess around a pink haired girl. AU fic.


Hello my lovelies! I know, I know...I should just start typing my new chapter for my other story. It's just that my brain is stuck in a state called the writer's block (well only for that story), and decided that I should start a new story. So it can laugh at me again when I'm struck with this horrible state...again. Plus, I'm currently in a war, where student and teacher called this particular war as 'Examination'.

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine, it belongs to the creator.

A **Multi/Saku** fic wohooo!

* * *

** Chapter 1**

"Eh? What did you say, dad?" Sakura stared at her father.

"I said, your mother and I are going overseas for work," her father repeated, all the while he pats her head affectionately. Grasping her father's wrist, Sakura jumped from the sofa and asked, her face just mere centimetres form his face, "b-but I still have school!"

And to her surprise, he said with a cheery laugh, "who said, you're going with us?"

"Eh? T-then… " she let go of her father's wrist, then a thought went trough her mind, "You guys are going to leave me here alone?! I'm your only daughter. What kind of parents are you?! What if someone breaks into the house whe-" a soft pat on her shoulder made her pause. She looked over her shoulder, her mother said, "Don't worry dear. You'll be staying at a friend house,_ my_ friend," Mebuki looked at Kizashi, who right now is just grinning widely at her. Then looked at Sakura's confuse face, she added "she's my friend back from high school, when I told her, she immediately agreed."

Pouting from the information, "So what? You're going to leave your only and precious daughter to some stranger that she never met before. What if she sold me off while I'm sleeping, or, or she could let me get kidnapped by some thugs". A sigh and a mumble could be heard from her mother (that sounds like,_ like father like daughter_), "Sakura dear, as much as I hate it, you of all people can beat someone with only a flick of your fingers".

Sakura mutters, "Che, no I can't. I can only beat them after a punch or two"

"Anyway, you should go pack your stuff now. You'll start living there next week," at this Sakura looks horrified. "Next week?! B-b-but I… " with a stern look from her mother, she sagged her shoulders in a defeated manner "Yes, mom"

* * *

The day that Sakura dread has finally arrived, they were in front of one big mansion, that suspiciously looked like a block of flats. When she walked inside the mansion with her hand held by her mother (more like she's being pulled, 'cause Sakura's still don't agree to this), her jaw fell. It is an apartment. The sound of heels clicking coming towards them, caused Sakura to stand up straight.

A tall beautiful woman was coming towards them. She had red blazing hair and a grin on her face. "Mebuki!" she has loud voice too; but nice soft voice, reminding her of Naruto. Except Naruto didn't emit a soft voice when talking.

"Oh my, is this little Sakura? She has grown up to be a fine young lady," she pats her head. Mebuki smiled at her friend, "Yeah, and thank you for agreeing, Kushina, I know it's a little tr… " Sakura tune their voices out, as she was busy observing at the design inside the mansion. She have to say that she really like the 19th century design. If I get to live in a place like this, I don't mind getting kidnapped she thought, "Sakura-chan?" hearing her name, she turn her attention towards the two women.

"Huh? I'm sorry I wasn't listening," Kushina only smiled, "it's okay, I was just asking if you don't mind living with the other tenants". Other tenants? Oh right, apartments, of course there's other than her that lives here. Well the other tenant can't be that bad, since Kushina is the owner right?

"No, not at all. I don't mind," her smile grew wider. "Great!"

"Oh, look at the time!" Mebuki said abruptly. She hugged and kissed Sakura's cheeks, "We need to go or we'll be late for our flights, I'll call when we arrive there, okay?"

"Okay, be sure to do your job properly," Sakura adds cheekily. Mebuki huffed out, "Tell that to your father, just call me anytime if you have a problem, okay?"

Sakura saluted, "Yes ma'am!" Kushina only chuckled watching the interaction between the mother and daughter.

When Mebuki and Kizashi was out of their view, Kushina immediately guided her towards her room. "Here it is, your room!" Sakura couldn't believe it the room was huge. As she looks around, there was a queen sized bed, a beautifully made vanity table and it even have a walk-in closet. In fact, it even looks like the closet was bigger than her room. _What the?! How many did mom and dad spent money for this?!_

Pulling out of her reverie, Kushina asked if she wanted to have a tour guide around the mansion. Sakura answers with only a nod, and to her surprise Kushina shouted very loudly, "ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!"

She was then pulled around by a very eager and excited Kushina around. Trying to memorize the number of her room, Sakura, at the same time, tried to catch to Kushina's stride. As they walked towards the pool (there were pool, a huge library, a beautiful garden near the pool and tennis plus a basketball court), Sakura managed to learn that Kushina is Naruto's mother, which is not very surprising since the way she was talking, she could tell where Naruto got his style of talking.

As they finished with the tour, they went inside for a nice drink. The kitchen, as Sakura learn can be used by anyone at anytime and each tenants eat here, due to each room did not have a kitchen. And Kushina did mention, it will make the tenants feel like family this way. Talking about family, Sakura asked where Naruto was.

To which Kushina grinned, "Naruto-chan is at the Uchiha right now helping Sasuke-chan pack his stuff, Mikoto wanted Sasuke-chan to live here, ya know. Saying something about Sasuke-chan complaining being to far from the school and it was troubling him. But I just think, Sasuke-chan wanted to avoid his fan girls. Why do you ask, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh...um nothing, just curious is all". Oh, Sasuke is going to live here too, well at least she has someone, or two someone, to walk with when she goes to school. And why is Kushina-san looking at her like that, all sparkly eyes. _Like she knows something that I don't_. They continued their talk, when a click of the front door interrupt their conversation. "It appears that they have arrived, come on Sakura-chan let's go meet the other tenants that's available". Following Kushina out to the living area, Sakura could hear some voice and dog barking?

"Kakashi-kun, Minato, welcome back," Sakura froze seeing Kakashi sensei there. She wasn't expecting for him to be one of the tenants. "Oh, it's Sakura-chan!" she was pretty sure he's smiling behind his surgical mask. "What are you doing here?" She only showed him a weak smile, "I'm living here from now, sensei".

"Oh, what about your parents?" well damn, doesn't he look happy. "My parents are going overseas for their business, and because of that I'll be living here until graduation day".

"Hm...that so?" says Kakashi in a thoughtful manner, with his fingers on his chin. _What is he thinking of?_ Sakura narrowed her eyes towards him. "Sensei? Sakura-chan, Kakashi-kun is your sensei?"

"Yeah, he's our Mathematics teacher," Kakashi only crinkle his eyes at her answer.

"Our?" Kushina tilts her head towards Sakura, "Naruto, Sasuke and me. We're in the same class, did I forget to mention that?"

Hearing his son's name, Minato finally talked, "Ah, a classmate of Naruto. Sakura right? Naruto always talks about you and Sasuke," huh, Naruto talks about Sasuke, who've thought. "Well then, welcome to Himawari mansion house, Sakura," Minato added with his charming smile.

"Ah, thank you for-" she was suddenly cut off, when she was attacked by someone. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" the three adults only watch with amusement.

"Naruto, get off! You're heavy" Naruto only grins widely at her, all the while helping her to her feet. She looked behind Naruto and saw Sasuke in all his Uchiha glory.

"Sasuke-kun, what's up?" Sakura raised her arm in mock salute. To which, Sasuke replied with a "Hn, Sakura," and a smirk.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan what're you doing here?" Naruto puts his arms around her shoulder. With a sigh, "I'll be living here from now on, Naruto".

"Really?! Awesome, what's the number of your room?" Naruto's collar was pulled by his mother. "Naruto-chan, go help Sasuke-chan unpack his things," Kushina smiled sweetly at him, and frankly that scared Naruto a bit. Not wanting to let his mother lose her temper, Naruto dragged Sasuke who's still currently staring at Sakura, as she waved at them when they went up to his room.

Hm, I wonder what the others tenants are like? She thought after excusing herself from the three adults. As she walked towards her room, she was very surprised and jumped backwards when suddenly a scythe, that looked too real and sharp and very shiny to not dodge, was swung at her. The person who swung the scythe was a man covered in blood, probably. Since it was red and she really doesn't want to get closer to him. He was only in his pants and he looked very much like he wanted to kill her right now. His smile was creeping her out. And the only thing that went through her mind as she continued to stare at him was, _the hell?!_

* * *

Hahaha not the best ending for the first chapter, but I don't really care. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And I promise that I will update 'Please love him, instead of me'

What do you guys think? Please review! :D


End file.
